Donald Duck
Donald Duck is an original Disney character. He wears a blue sailor's outfit, and can be found steering a boat in the Donald's Dock playground and sleepwalking in his pajamas in the Donald's Dreamland playground. Phrases Donald Duck ValenToon's Day *Ahoy, I'm Donald! *Happy ValenToon's Day!" *Happy ValenToon's Day, name! *Was I supposed to take Daisy somewhere for ValenToon's Day? *Just once more around the dock, then I'll get Daisy something. *What would Daisy like for ValenToon's Day? *Those hearts in the water are good for Laff boosts! *Throw a ValenToon's Day party! *Show the Cogs you love them with a pie in the face! *I'll have to catch an Amore Eel for Daisy! *Aloha! *Give the Cogs my best! April Toons' Week *Happy April Toons' Week! *Happy April Toons' Week, name! *Everybody gets April Toons' Week off but me! *I'm the only one who has to work this week! *I only get time off when I sleep! *All my friends are pretending to be somebody else! *Round and round in this boat, all day long! *I heard Daisy is pretending to be Mickey! *The silliest week of the year, and I'm missing it! *Have you heard your Doodle talk yet? *Gravity has taken a holiday at the Estates! *Have a wacky April Toons' Week! *Play a joke on the Cogs for me! Halloween *Welcome to my Halloween harbor! *Come aboard, if you have treats! *Happy Halloween! *Happy Halloween, name! *I'm dressed as a sailor! *Pumpkins make great lanterns! *I've never seen palm trees with hairy legs before! *Maybe I'll be a pirate next Halloween! *I think the best treats are starfish! *I'll take you Trick-or-Treating around the harbor! *I hope those spiders stay in the trees! *What do you call a ghost in the water? A BOO-y! *I hope you are enjoying our Halloween fun! *If playing tricks is making you feel Rudderly Ridiculous, then go see Rudy for a treat! *Set sail for scares! *Happy haunting! *I'm going to check out the spooky Halloween decorations. Winter holiday *Welcome to Donald's Boat and Sleigh Dock! *All aboard for the Winter Holiday cruise! *Happy Winter Holiday! *Happy Winter Holiday, name! *How do you like my duck-orations? *What is snow doing on the lamp posts? *This water better not ice over! *How did they get the lights up in those trees? *This boat is better than a sleigh! or is it? *I don't need reindeer to pull this boat! *I'm glad I'm not a turkey this time of year! *My present to you? Free boat rides! *I hope I don't get a lump of coal again! *I hear that Dante has Gifts With A Porpoise, share a song and he may have a gift for you too! *All ashore for holiday fun! *Remember to tip your boat driver on the way out! *Enjoy your holiday! Sleeping Donald General *Welcome to Dreamland. *Hi, my name is Donald. What's yours? *Sometimes this place gives me the creeps. *Be sure and try the maze in Daisy Gardens. *Oh boy, I'm having a good day. *Hey, have you seen Mickey? *If you see my buddy Goofy, say hi to him for me. *I think I'll go fishing this afternoon. *Wow, there are lots of Cogs at Donald's Dock. *Hey, didn't I take you on a boat ride at Donald's Dock? *I haven't seen Daisy all day. *I hear Daisy has planted some new flowers in her garden. *Quack. *I'm going to Melody Land to see Minnie! *Gosh, I'm late for my date with Daisy! *I think I'll go swimming at my dock. *I think I'll take my boat for a spin at my dock. ValenToon's Day *Hello, I'm (yawn) Donald! *Happy ValenToon's Day! *Happy ValenToon's Day, name! *I hope I don't sleep through ValenToon's Day! *I'm dreaming of Daisy! *I had a nightmare that I missed ValenToon's Day! *Those hearts are good for Laff boosts! *Throw a ValenToon's Day party! *Show the Cogs you love them with a pie in the face! *I couldn't dream of a nicer holiday than ValenToon's Day! *I love sleeping! *'Nite-nite! *Wake me when it's ValenToon's Day! April Toons' Week *Happy April Toons' Week! *Happy April Toons' Week, name! *Welcome to the Speedway! I'm Goofy! *I'm Goofy, and I'm dreaming I'm Donald! *I've heard of sleep walking, but sleep kart driving? *Gawrsh! It sure is silly being Goofy! *How can I watch the races with my eyes closed? *I better grab a nap before my next race! *April Toons' Week is the silliest week of the year! *I'm not feeling like myself today! *Have you heard your Doodle talk yet? *Gravity has taken a holiday at the Estates! *Have a wacky April Toons' Week! *I need to work on my karts! Bye! Halloween *Happy Halloween! *Happy Halloween, name! *Hi, I'm FrankenDonald! *Am I awake or dreaming? *I'm so scared, I can't fall asleep! *So this is what Dreamland looks like! *Boy, I'm sleepy! *I hope I don't sleep through Halloween this year! *I hope you are enjoying our Halloween fun! *If you can play a trick on my friend Max, then you can Relax To The Max with a treat! *Sleep with the lights on tonight! *When I wake up, I am going Trick-or-Treating! Winter holiday *Hi, I'm Dozing Donald! *Welcome to Holiday Dreamland! *Happy Winter Holiday! *Happy Winter Holiday, name! *I wish I was nestled all snug in my bed! *I'm dreaming of a white Toontown! *I meant to leave out milk and cookies! *When I wake up, I better see lots of presents! *I hope I don't sleep through the holidays! *I love a long winter's nap! *The trees on the streets are covered in night lights! *Willow says that learning a little Sleep Voice Training is a real present, sing her a tune and find out why! *To all, a good night! *Sweet dreams! *When I wake up I am going caroling! Introduction to field office *I dreamed about something called a Field Office... Trivia *He is the only character in Toontown to have two neighborhoods named after him. Likewise, he is the only character to inhabit two playgrounds at the same time. However, he does not speak at Donald's Dock, except on holidays. *He is also the only one who drives a vehicle in a playground. *On Halloween, Donald dresses up as Frankenstein. In the Kingdom Hearts series however, in Halloween Town, Goofy is the one who dresses up as Frankenstein, while Donald dresses up as a mummy. *The only time he is awake in Donald's Dreamland is when it is Halloween. *Donald is the only playground NPC to ever use bubble chat. *Prior to release, Donald was awake in Donald's Dreamland wearing his sailor outfit. Gallery Donald dock.png|Donald in Donald's Dock Screenshot-Mon-Dec-13-18-26-55-2010-41965.2.jpg|Donald in Donald's Dreamland sleep walking DDL Donald halloween costume.png|Franken-Donald during Halloween Donald_April_Fools.jpg|Donald at Goofy Speedway on April Toons' Week Duck.png|Donald on the statue in the Toontown Central playground Welcome to dreamland sleeping donald.JPG|Donald talking through a speech bubble donald.png|Donald is sleepwalking his way across Donald's Dreamland. Donald TTOld.png|Donald in Toontown beta Category:Disney characters Category:Playground owners Category:NPCs Category:Ducks Category:Donald's Dock Category:Donald's Dreamland